Second Life
by Avenging Neko
Summary: A second life means a second chance- but what does one have to go through to get that chance/ a nightmare? A betrayal? Maybe just surviving a forest full of ghouls. A blending of the anime and OVA for Seras Victoria's death and rebirth.
1. Chapter 1

_**Second Life**_

 _ **Ketti:**_ So, I'm going on a road trip for two weeks. As a consolation for no random updates during that time period, here's this short story i wrote... I don't even know. The last updates where I mentioned August 14, 2015? That was when I reformatted my computer from the issue where it would turn off and steal huge chunks of written data. So I have **no** clue how old any of the ones written prior to that time actually are. Fun fact.

* * *

 **1 - Cheddar**

"Eddie… Simon…"

The little buxom blonde police woman stared in near-tears horror at the animated and swiftly putrefying corpses of her former fellows in arms. Her partners, teaching her the ropes, the big brothers she never had.

The butt of her gun was still stained with Jack's black blood, and she was certain that Sam and Eugene would be catching up any minute. She didn't have time to dawdle!

"This isn't what I expected when I signed up for D11."

The police girl ran.

A flash of movement caught her eye and she turned, gun raised to stare at a civilian. No… a monster. She couldn't falter this time. "A monster," she repeated, assuring herself that it **wasn't** murder of an unarmed civie. It was putting down a monster.

Her finger tensed on the trigger as the desiccated corpse shambled closer, "Not human!"

Before she could fire, the creature moaned in pain and dissolved into ash, revealing a red clad figure with sharp teeth and amber tinted sunglasses. Seras was shocked into silence, and stillness as she stared at the man, but tensed as he moved and raised the gun.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it police girl?"

Startled at how normal, how **human** he sounded, she made a noise of surprise in the back of her throat, "Of course," he continued, baring his fangs that overlapped his bottom lip, "it's especially beautiful if you're a blood sucker."

She fired.

His arm was nearly blown off at the shoulder, hanging from a few strands of meat, but in less time than it took to blink he was healed again, and laughing.

"You're not human!" Seras cried, turning to run. Even as her footsteps battled for dominance with the heartbeat pounding in her ears, she could still hear his bemused reply. "Why, would you have shot me if I was?"

"What am I doing?" Seras berated herself as she continued walking, always walking, she couldn't stay still or one of the monsters would find her. "I don't have anywhere that's safe to go around here."

Another rustle in the bushes caught her ear and she pivoted on her heel, gun pulled from her hip in a fluid motion that would do any predator proud. But it was just a dog.

Seras' lips trembled a bit as she smiled at the shaggy beast and he wagged his tail in return. "Hullo boy. Do you know a safe place to hide out until back up arrives?"

Surprisingly, the dog barked, and Seras jumped a bit – then laughed scornfully at herself – as he trotted out of the trees and onto the dirt path she was on. His tail wagged even harder as he stared intently at her with his intelligent eyes before moving past her and stopping to look back over his shoulder at her.

Well, that was a clear a sign as any.

Faster and faster the dog moved through the shadows of the trees, the moonlight coming in dappled patches, and Seras struggled to keep up until a root ensnared her ankle and she fell with a muffled scream. Laying there in the dirt, tears mixing the residue to mud on her cheeks, the little blonde fought hard not to just give up then and there. The dog came back and licked her cheeks clean, she giggled, feeling new resolve fill her. She caught a glimpse of the name tag on his collar, and thought she saw a B, but could not make out the rest.

Hoisting herself up on hands and knees, she gingerly pulled her twisted foot free of the trap and hesitantly stood. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable.

This time the dog stayed at her side as he led her towards a new clearing, and she was grateful beyond words for his company.

"Good boy," Seras crooned, reaching out to ruffle the fur between his ears, he huffed, gracing her with a toothy smile as he loped ahead and turned to face her, silhouetted by the full moon's light.

On the other side of the trees there was a sudden openness that left her skin crawling, more so when she noticed the headstones, some of them slanted crookedly in the boneyard. When she looked back down to her side, she jumped back in surprise at finding the dog gone. Looking about her almost frantically, she found no trace of the black beast and her heart sank. That was when she noticed a glow flicker to life in the church's stained glass window.

Cautious, she decided that it was better than the trees, and she limped to the large front doors that opened easily at her touch. Her gun never left her hand, which she kept clenched at her side, finger nervously twitching against the barrel. The source of the flickering light became evident as a pair of candelabras at the rear of the chapel.

"The church has always offered sanctuary to those who are in distress." The deep male voice drew her eye to the unnaturally pale figure behind the pulpit, and her gun jerked up a few inches, but she kept it pointed mostly to the ground for now.

The man moved across the short distance to bend over the podium and run a caressing hand across the open bible's pages. "Good evening, Father." Seras' voice barely shook at all.

"And a very good evening to you too, young lady. So fresh, so full of life, so frightened by the evil creatures that walk the night. Poor little thing." His smug expression was beginning to unnerve her, not to mention his creepy mini-sermon.

"Are you really a priest?" She questioned, and couldn't help but to raise her gun to full view, feeling the need to announce herself as an armed creature, not some weak damsel to be taken advantage of.

"I am merely a guide," he crooned, stepping back and sweeping his arm dramatically through the air, "to the weak of heart."

"Well…" Seras started, voice wavering, "I'm on a mission, we're supposed to be dealing with… a priest…"

His red eyes glowed and she jumped back as she saw for the first time how sharp his teeth were, "But, you're not like the others."

He hummed smugly, and his amusement filled her veins like a shot of ice, "You're speaking of the ghouls outside." He kept getting closer and closer, and she wondered wildly why she hadn't already pulled the trigger. She hadn't hesitated when she'd shot the red man! Why was the priest different?

"Ghouls?"

"They are the undead slaves of the vampire. When a vampire drinks a human's blood, the corpse left behind will move under the vampire's control."

"Vampire," Seras repeated, and inwardly she screamed at herself to move, to do something, to get away from the monster that was after her life. The monster that was responsible for the death of her team.

"Of course," he continued, and Seras could feel it inside her head more than in her ears, "vampires can't turn everyone they drink from into their own. For example…"

His form blurred, triplicating before her eyes, and the dull feeling in her limbs spread to consume her body in a swath of cotton. Her heart thundered in her ears, and her breathing hitched in her throat as she fell limp into the air, only to be caught by some unseen force and dragged across the remaining distance separating them to be captured in the tainted priest's arms.

"Let me go." Her voice was so weak, so… so kittenish. She hated it.

"Turning you into a ghoul would be such a waste. The blood that courses through your body is warmer and sweeter than you can imagine." A gloved hand unzipped her blue jacket, and placed ice cold fingers to her pulse point. He bared his teeth in a wicked laugh and she pushed her hand against his chest to keep him at bay.

"Let me go, or…" her muscles burned, "I'll shoot and I'll blow your brains out." Raising the gun to his head, she pressed it point blank to his forehead, "and then everyone will find out."

"I know you're feeling pain," he crooned, unconcerned by the trembling pistol pressed to his waxy flesh, "but I will give you pleasure, and it will last forever."

Seras' cerulean gaze locked with his crimson for a long moment, and suddenly, the strange numbness in her head was swept away by a single thought; there was no white knight coming to save her, she had to rescue herself.

She pulled the trigger.

He laughed as his head jerked back, and she threw herself from his hold, but a gloved hand captured her wrist painfully, "I look for loyalty in my servants. I wouldn't want a vampire with free will running around!" He slapped the gun from her hand and she winced as she felt the fragile bones snap in her fingers. He twisted her other arm up behind her back and grasped her throat with lewd intimacy. "Pity I can't find a virgin as lovely as you-" the hand on her neck caressed her breast, squeezing painfully, "I'm going to violate you-" the icy touch cut through her denim like a blade as he cupped her crotch and she strained against his supernatural strength to get loose.

"I'm going to drain your blood, slowly." Again he squeezed her breast, twisting and compressing until she gasped in pain, "then you will join with the rest of my ghouls, my slave for eternity."

She felt him there, against her neck, his fetid breath sending goosebumps rippling across her skin. She screamed. She screamed, and screamed, and **screamed.**

The doors – when had they closed? – burst open violently, and that same voice that had haunted her in the forest, the red clad man, sneered, "I've had enough of you. Goddamned punk!"

The pseudo priest jerked in surprise, the tips of his teeth only scraping her pale flesh, as he pulled back to question the intruder, "And who the hell are you?"

"Your death."

"My death? Really. My god, this is pathetic." Suddenly from the pews Seras' zombified team stood - she wondered how they had beat her to the church - guns in arms, and the priest sneered, "Who **do** you think you're talking to? Have you lost your mind?"

The man in red stood there, smirking, utterly at ease with the heavy artillery pointed at his chest, "You're even less than garbage, you're just scum. And that ridiculous costume! You look like some sort of sad carnival freak." He took his first real step into the church and it sounded like thunder in the large hollow chapel. "Just look at you wearing those priest robes, don't you have any shame? I thought scum could at least feel shame."

Seras, in her oddly disconnected state, wondered how wise it was to taunt the creature when he held her hostage. Of course… the man in red likely didn't care either way.

"I think you should die now," the priest sneered, and a rain of bullets filled the air. The inhuman creature she met in the woods, whom her mind had already dubbed a knight in crimson armor, was blown quite literally to shreds and pieces. A pang went through her at his apparent death. Why, she wasn't certain, but it felt as though a hole she hadn't been aware of had been partially filled only to be ripped open once more.

There was a brief silence in the desecrated house of god, but then the lump of bloody meat began to laugh as shadows oozed around it and pooled back into a humanoid shape. His teeth were the first thing to appear clearly from the red edged blacked as they swirled around his congealing form. "You are a fool who creates slaves to do his dirty work, a coward and an incompetent, incapable of doing anything on your own. You're not worthy of the lowest pits of hell." The red clad man lifted a silver oversized pistol to his mouth, cocking it with his teeth as the ghouls moaned and prepared to fire again. Then the crimson knight began to fire, and the corpses dissolved to ash in the wake of his bullets. The empty clip fell to the floor as he reached into his pocket for a new one, "The silver cross of Manchester Cathedral was melted down to make these thirteen millimeter exploding shells. Nothing I shoot ever gets back up again."

"But why… Tell me! Why fight to save these pathetic humans?" The priestpire moved her in front of him further, a meat shield, and she cried out as he broke her wrist in his tightening grip. His body twitched behind her and suddenly his free hand was held in front of her face, claw like nails threatening her skin as the split tips of his gloves peeled back. "Don't take another step. The girl's the last survivor. Don't you want to save her?"

Seras, caught in the middle, could only stare into the ginger-red eyes of the crimson knight with his silver gun. The priest's words faded from her mind as she was caught in the creature's gaze.

" _Be reasonable, I'm not asking for much. Just a bit of help. You can… look the other way."_

"Are you a virgin, my dear?" His words resonated in her head and she gasped, startled, even as his smirk grew wider and she was amazed his mouth could stretch so wide. She could see every tooth in his head!

" _What are you doing?"_

"I'm asking if you're a virgin."

"Bu-… I-" Seras' mind reeled, and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. Yet, somehow, it felt almost right to answer his question – nay, his command.

" _You bastard!"_

"Answer me!" The crimson knight snarled the order and despite everything that had happened that night, despite all the things that could have been, and might still be, she gasped out her answer. "Y-yes! I am!"

Pain exploded in her chest, and the world went numb. The stained and worn carpet felt like fluffy clouds to her as she landed in a heap on the church floor, blood choking her as it crawled up her throat and trickled from her mouth. She didn't want to die staring at a dirty floor. Somehow she managed to roll to her side and collapsed back into the pool of blood with a sickening splat as she stared up at the ceiling with hazy eyes. A shadow swept over her, and the only thing she could see of his features under the hat that he had regained was the yellow lenses glowing with their own unnatural light.

"I had to shoot through you to pierce his heart, I'm sorry but you're dying." He didn't sound sorry, "and there's no time left, the choice is yours. What do you want to do? Do you want to come with me? I can't force you into this, the decision has to be made of your own free will."

What sort of choice was that? The image of her parents' death flashed before her mind's eye and a tear rolled down her cheek, she didn't… _Mommy, Daddy…_

She didn't want to die. Reaching out a trembling hand with the last of her strength, she tried to grab hold of the red man's coat, to beg him to save her, to… to…

Her world was darkening at the edges as her arm went numb and her hand fell, but it was captured in his own and he pulled her into his lap with a smug look on his face. Some part of her felt she should be annoyed at him, outraged that he would assume things about her, but she was just grateful he was there.

He leaned in close to her, licking the blood from her chin, and her hazy eyes focused on his face, noting dimly that he had removed his glasses. His arm around her shoulders pulled her closer, and she sighed, though it hurt to even try to breathe. His teeth glinted, becoming the only thing she could see, and he chuckled, "This is the part where you're supposed to close your eyes."

Miss the last moments of her life? She wasn't even sure if she could close them if she wanted to.

He paused a moment before chuckling, and leaning into the vulnerable expanse of her throat. The last of the light left her world as his teeth parted her flesh, and she sank into the dark.

The last thing she heard was his voice, oozing with satisfaction, "Police Girl, tonight truly is… a beautiful night."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second Life**_

* * *

 **2: Rebirth**

"Nnn… Where am I?"

Seras Victoria opened her eyes to darkness, and she frowned as she pushed herself up off the stone floor. She felt strange, disconnected, from her body as she stumbled on shaky legs, nearly meeting the ground once more. After reaching out blindly and wobbling into the nearest wall, she leaned her weight heavily against the slightly rough hewn rock. Catching her breath took an unnerving amount of effort to calm herself, it felt as though a weight were pressing into her chest.

Finally able to breathe a little easier, the police girl opened her eyes and realized the room was not pitch black after all; there were no furnishings or windows, but there was a single door silhouetted by a sliver of dim light not ten feet from where she stood.

Shuffling on slightly more steady legs, she took her first real step outside its frame into an ominously empty and dim hallway. A cold chill crept down her spine and she trembled with the force of the shivers chasing its tail. But she couldn't stay in the empty room, or she felt she'd go mad.

So she started walking, keeping one hand on the wall for support and comfort.

She noticed something as her feet moved ever onward; a sound, a familiar beat. It soothed her and she found herself timing her steps to its rhythm. Lulled into a half aware daze, she didn't notice the walls flicker with light and color, or the underlying sounds of voices. She only realized something was up when the hall abruptly ended in a blank wall with no way forward. Baffled, she looked every which way for some sort of hidden entrance when she noticed a play of light across her shoes. She was wearing her uniform, she wondered how she hadn't noticed earlier.

Crouching down, she peered into the opening and found it was just wide enough, and just tall enough, that if she crawled on hands and knees she could make it. So she did.

It was dark; darker than anything natural she'd ever come across. However, the shaft she'd entered was narrow, and it was going to be hard to back out without getting stuck. She crawled aimlessly for long minutes, placing her hands along the bottom sides of the shaft to keep from accidentally falling in an unseen hole or tripping on a ledge. Suddenly, her nose collided with a wall and she felt it to realize that it was a wooden surface. She heard voices on the other side, and suddenly it was as if someone had switched on a light. Filtered through slats in the door, the light illuminated the space to show Seras in a closet. Looking behind her, she gaped at the solid wall. How-who-what-?

Her mother's words played over in her head, terrifying with their familiarity; "Listen to your mum, stay in the closet. Please, don't come out of it no matter what." No, Mommy! Her own breathing sounded like roaring in her ears as her heart thundered in her chest, this couldn't be happening, not again! A gunshot split her world in twain and she cried out as blood trickled into the cramped space from under the door. God, no, please, _please…_

As though she were a puppet, her hand reached out to push gently on the door, and it slid open to reveal those _things_ that destroyed her family. Their voices were ingrained into her nightmares; _Oy, what's the matter? Come on, squeal like a pig why don'tcha? Why won't he squeal?_

 _Shoulda just had him squeal before you shot._

 _Ahh, this one's special, he's so fucking good at it! Squealing like a pig's what earned him this; he stuck that badge wearing snout of his where it didn't belong._

She could hear him, kicking her father's corpse as the blood stained pictures hung on the walls pulled her unwilling eye.

Then… then… she felt bile rising in her throat as she was forced to watch the other _thing_ – it was not a man, a man would never have done this to her, her family – slammed his foot into her mother's abdomen. The noise sickened her.

No, no, no, nonononono.

She curled in on herself, stuck in the puppet body, and she covered her ears, trying to block out what was coming next.

Her hand twitched with the phantom steel of the fork, muscles tensing as her younger self ran from the closet and shoved the utensil in the blond's eye.

 _Big mistake!_

Pain exploded through her body as the gunshot ripped through her torso, sending her flying backward into the cupboard to hit the floor with a bone jarring force. Stunned, shock already setting in, Seras, both the older and younger versions of herself, could only gasp – trying not to choke on her own blood – as she raised her head up to watch through the red smears taking over her vision. The _thing_ tearing her mother's shirt, doing… doing…

Her mind shut down. She couldn't **do** this.

Time passed unknowing.

Seras' body continued to move on auto pilot, having sunk into the floor and dropped into a somewhat stiff bed. From there she made her way through mazes of white halls to a rainy hilltop. The twin graves swallowed her whole and she was spat back out into a familiar office in a familiar building.

" _If that Seras girl doesn't start behaving, I will happily send her packing for the good of the orphanage."_

" _Your father was a great policeman, I just hate to see you wasting your potential."_

" _Seras, Seras Victoria."_

The hateful office blurred and became the locker room in her police training facility. The familiar voice of her captain pulled her from her stupor and she became aware of herself at the shooting range, hitting the practice sheet in the crotch while the men in the room howled in mock fear. "What'd he ever do to you, Vicky?"

"My name's not Vicky!" Seras snarled, cheeks flaming as she emptied the rest of her round into the paper perp's already hole ridden lower half.

"Meow, Kitten has claws," mocked another trainee and the little blonde huffed, stalking off towards the showers to cool off.

 _Kitten…_ The shortest member of the force had gotten a new nickname, that she would never outlive she was sure. (Some distant part of herself murmured its agreement to that thought, and she felt a shiver of unease ripple down her spine.)

Her promotion to D11 was the happiest she'd been since graduating high school and leaving the orphanage for a rent controlled apartment on her scholarship. Her father had been part of D11.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and she wasn't even sure why.

A hint of dread began to pool in her stomach as she found herself in the van with her squad mates, en route to Cheddar Village, where a priest was butchering the town folk. This felt… familiar.

Something lurched out of the trees bordering the deserted neighborhood and everything ground to a halt. Seras' sense of déjà vu was screaming at her that she needed to leave. _Now._

When she tried to break from her path she found herself boxed in by invisible walls that chafed her skin. The stone corridor from before came back to her in a rush and she had to fight the urge to scream. She had forgotten that she was reliving these moments until she tried to escape them. She knew what was going to happen next, but was powerless to stop it.

Something inside cracked, and darkness oozed into her being, filling the gap with raw sensation. The trees, the ghouls, blood, blood everywhere. The man in red, the dog, the church, the thing masquerading as a man of the cloth.

The world ground to a halt as he spat his venomous words at her; _I'm going to violate you, drain you, slowly. Then you will join with the rest of my ghouls, my slave for eternity._

She felt as though something were about to happen, some life changing event that would lead her down a different path. But the door to the church stayed shut and the cold hands grew more insistent, tearing at her clothes until her breasts were freed and bouncing in the suddenly chilly air. The fact that it was summer outside those stone walls made no difference as her body was forced down to the carpeted floor, she may as well have been paralyzed for all she could move her limbs. The pews filled with the moans of her zombified fellows in arms, a horrible choire singing her death.

Her legs were forced apart and she screamed until her throat bled as she tried, oh she _tried_ to scramble out from under the lustfully panting monster. When she felt something cold and perverse pressing between her legs she realized that this was it. She was going to be raped and killed, and reanimated as rotten flesh.

 _No!_

As if that cry had flipped a switch, she felt a sudden presence in her head and that silky voice crooned between her ears. _**I'm sorry but you're dying, and there's no time left, the choice is yours. What do you want to do? Do you want to come with me? I can't force you into this, the decision has to be made of your own free will.**_

An image of the man in red floated to the forefront of her mind, and her surroundings faded, leaving her in a black void. Behind her lay the monster priest and his ghoulish army, before her loomed the menacing crimson silhouette. She reached for him, and his amber glasses filled her world as the scene in the church played itself out the correct way. Pain filled her world, overflowing its banks and nearly sweeping her back into the nothingness of the between. But then…

Warmth tingled at her fingertips and toes, spreading upwards and inwards until her entire body was ablaze with heat and comfort. She felt herself swaying rhythmically from side to side, and she sighed, the action only mildly painful as cool air hit her face.

Hearing came first; wind and leaves rustling, the growing sound of human voices in the distance mixed with the rumble of engines, and somewhere she thought she heard a dog howl.

Then her nose twitched as the smell of blood nearly made her faint with its overpowering tang. It coated her nostrils and the inside of her mouth like a red cloud, and she swallowed dryly, trying to wash the taste away. Blood and gunpowder, tree sap and the earthy tang of mulch, and something else, something… wild, powerful. Cracking an eye open, she was greeted by a red cravat, and she realized that third scent was emanating strongly from the man in whose arms she lay, wrapped in a mildly rough blanket that she was sure he must have found in a supply closet.

She tried to speak, but no sound came from her dry throat. Trying to clear it only made her cough, and she panicked as she felt blood spurt upwards to fill her mouth.

"Don't try to talk," he spoke, scolding her as she flailed in his arms, though she was cocooned firmly in the tarp, "your wound hasn't healed yet, and your lungs are full of blood."

Startled, she jerked her head up to stare into ginger eyes, wondering how she could be conscious, or alive for that matter, if she couldn't be breathing. For she wasn't breathing, she realized, and the idea scared her.

"Police Girl," he chided, sounding amused and disappointed all at the same time, "of course you're not alive. You're a vampire now."

Stunned into silence, she stared blankly at his bicep as she tried to absorb the new information flooding her muzzy head.

She could hear sirens, and the flashing lights hurt her eyes, but she was only distantly aware of them, too occupied with her own thoughts to notice much of anything until they stopped and his voice rumbled through her body like a drum.

"Mission objective accomplished, the target vampire has been silenced. The limited power release is completed."

She wondered at his words, and trying to puzzle out the second half only made her head throb worse.

"It took you far too long to silence just one target." The female voice rang sharply in her ears, like nails on a chalkboard until she adjusted to the new sound. There was a pause, and out of the corner of her eye, Seras saw the woman dressed in an olive suit eye her with an unreadable look on her handsome face, "I'll have someone take care of her."

The woman was walking away, and something in Seras clenched painfully, she wasn't even sure why.

"No."

A flicker of hope filled her, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"I want you to transfer the police girl to the Hellsing Organization."

That drew her, she'd heard that name before, and she looked up curiously, but he was busy staring down the other blonde. Seras met the glacial blue gaze with her own red rimmed cerulean one, and saw the veiled hint of question in those eyes. She inclined her head, giving her assent to the man's words.

"You don't make decisions." The words cut, but she wouldn't show it. The stranger reminded her strongly of the orphanage headmaster, so sure of her authority.

"The police girl made the choice for herself," he crooned, her bloody savior, and she felt herself drawn to him. He was a font of security that she'd not felt since she was a child, and being pressed to his chest soothed her.

"It's time for us to leave," the woman spoke without acknowledging the pair at her back, and the bright light that flipped on made Seras cringe and bury her face against the red man's throat. The helicopter roared to life and ascended the skies, taking the hostile aura of the other female away with it.

"Um," she stammered, suddenly unsure of what to call the man holding her. The men around them were scrambling back into their vehicles, leaving only a single van behind with two of the police cars, their lights still flashing.

"This was a perfect night, right?" He purred, grinning down at her with his sharp teeth. She blinked, unsure how to respond, then peered up at the red tinged harvest moon hanging pregnant in the sky above them.

Tiredness dragged at her mind and quite suddenly she couldn't keep herself awake another second. Held aloft in the strong arms of her knight in crimson armor, the fledgling police girl fell into the deepest sleep she's ever known. A dreamless healing darkness, buoyed by the phantom caress of wind on her face as the red man walked them home. To Hellsing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Second Life**_

* * *

 **3: Welcomg to Hellsing**

Seras Victoria, age nineteen, Kitten of D11, jerked awake from a nightmare. Sitting bolt upright in the bed she gasped in a lungful of air that burned in her throat as she stared unseeing at the stone wall of her room. Remembering how real it all felt, she yanked her top up to stare at her naked breast and sigh in relief that it was in one piece, dropping the sky blue fabric before a few things registered; A – she wasn't wearing a bra, B – these weren't her pyjamas, C – this most certainly wasn't her room, and D – the bed dipped at the side from a weight resting on it. Ogod! Humiliated beyond words she turned her head to stare into the smirking face of the man in red (Master, a part of her whispered) and she shrieked as she yanked the covers up in a vain attempt to erase what he must have already seen.

He leered at her and reached out to pull her to his side, and she moaned in mortification, wrapping her arms protectively around her clothed chest. "Police Girl," his voice was really nice to listen to, she realized, "how does it feel now that you're a vampire?"

She trembled as her tongue darted out, then jumped in surprise as she cut herself on the edge of her pronounced canine, the blood taste filling her mouth. She swallowed instinctively and shivered. "Like I got ran over by a truck, did anyone catch the license plate?" She joked weakly, then reached up to rub her sore throat. "Thirty, too."

He chuckled, and she found it was just as nice as his voice, and with her leaning against his chest, the vibration made her shiver.

"Who're you?" Seras mumbled, knowing she should feel uncomfortable in his arms, but it just felt… nice.

"Don't you know?" He purred, and she wanted to bristle, but felt almost drugged by proximity to the man.

"I'm your knight in crimson armor," he teased, flashing his teeth in the light of the windowless room. "I'm your Master, I gave your second life as a vampire, Police Girl. I'm your new God."

* * *

 ** _Ketti:_ *ducks bricks*** I know, I know, this is a total cop out ending and I'm not even sorry. Truth be told, the end of my pre-written section was at 'who are you?' and while I had some notes, they were very vague, and didn't really want to be written. So I did this instead. By the way, if you notice the linebreak linebreak words, please tell me? I tried to find them cuz I thought I had some, but I didn't see any in the chapters as I scrolled through them in doc manager.


End file.
